nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Brain Dead
January Day 1 - Unsure on where we are. Status: Alive and well! So, Doc thinks he can lead us into the middle of nowhere! Hah, I don't know where we are... Probably somewhere in Russia, and even now, Nikolai continues to tell about his wifes, and drink vodka, and complain about Takeo, especially complain about Takeo. Nikolai likes to complain about alot of things, like his wives.... And Takeo. Anyways, I'm the hero! I'll find out where we are... If Doc Richtofen tells us, but he talks to himself sometimes... And It's kind of creepy, I think he's crazy, and he always seems to do disappearing acts when we're in the middle of a horde! Of course, I can't really trust the Doc, I mean.. He is ''my enemy, and he did help create those zombie freaks (Which I did get a head-shot before starting this!) and those hounds, man, last time I fought them, I got bit alot, and it hurts like heck! I don't like dogs. But, I'm a soldier! No little doggy is going to bring me down! Nope! Not that they are little... They are a bit bigger than the regular dog, being mutant zombie dog thingies created by a teleporter apparently. But I do have to wonder, if there are other survivors out there, Takeos been thinking that too, but of course, Doc tells us there wasn't alot of people that survived the zombies, and he seems pretty sincere about it, which is new. If he's sincere, then we're in trouble. But me and Takeo (Nikolai is always too drunk to see anything!) always see footprints, and it got me thinking if Doc was leading us somewhere, it would seem like him, first chance I get, I'm going to smack him upside the head.... That might not be satisfactory enough though... Oh! More zombies! I guess I'm going to have to put my journal down for now! And report later! '''Hour later. Status: A bit injured, but nothing I can't handle!' Okay, so maybe I was a little bit stupid to jump on that zombie, so I had to get helped up, and now I'm bleeding everywhere! All Richtofen did was laugh! Some doctor he is! Hmmph, maybe next time when there's a power-up in the middle of a horde, I should throw him in it, sacrifice him for some power-up that happened to be just a double points! Oh, also, He always rambles on about this.... Sam girl, and how she was a little brat, I'm wasn't sure how to comment on that. So I just stayed quiet while Takeo was saying something about honour, (As I write this, he's still talking about bringing honour!) That's seriously all he talks about. What honour? We are in the middle of no where, fighting zombie freaks created by this.. Maxis dude, and Richtofen! I do miss my home, but, no one can capture Tank Dempsey! (I was in a prison once, but I gnawed my way through that hole!) Heh, I've been slaying zombies since... Um... Since... What year is it? I can't remember (Richtofen probably has done something to my head!) Anyways, it's night, and we have to set up camp (There's trees around, maybe we should sleep in one, and have Richtofen watch for Zombies!) Oorah! Day 2 - Still don't know where we are. Status: Alive and still well! Of course, I should have known we were walking in circles! (I would know, I marked the path!) So, Doc is tricking us? Hah, I should have known! I confronted him, and he only said that "I know Vhere I'm going Dempshey!" Know where you're going? Hah, I beg to differ, I need to kill a zombie to release my rage and anger. Or well... I could- Nah, Nikolai would kill me before I could kill the Doc, so... That plan is out. Whatever, it's about time I rested anyways. Day 2 - Still unsure of where we are.. But whatever, Nikolai still thinks somewhere in Russia. Category:Fan Fictions